Hate Crimes
by Spice of Life
Summary: It all starts with someone spray painting on Ron's locker, then vandalizing his house, and then setting his yard on fire. It started out as a cruel joke, but how far will it go until someone confesses? NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

I mean no disrespect to anyone of the Jewish religion. In fact, one of my best friends is Jewish. I am not racist in any way, and I have respect for any religion out there. Just wanted to clear that all out...  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anyone from the show, "Kim Possible", nor do I own the show "Kim Possible"...which is pretty obvious, but...  
  
Do not sue me...please...All I have right now is my holy socks, and a bag of Rold Gold Cheese flavored mini pretzels...and you can't have these. You can have my socks though...  
  
Reply. It will make me very happy. Do not flame though...flames scare me...they melted my sandals before...  
  
A word of caution- Never sit to close to a campfire wearing sandals. Thank you...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Mr. Barkin always seemed to be teaching at Kim and Ron's school. Maybe that was because the teachers forever seemed to be forgetting that the school's cafeteria food was not edible. This week, Mrs. Kimball had claimed sick after eating the, " Turkey and Ham surprise", and so Mr. Barkin was taking over Social Studies for the 2 weeks Mrs. Kimball would be out.  
  
As Dr. Possible would say, Mr. Barkin was, 'Tough but fair.' Ron was debating on the fair. He had seen plenty of the tough.  
  
For the next 3 weeks, the topic of Soc. Studies would be on World War II, something Ron was not particularly comfortable discussing. A few minutes after Mr. Barkin handed out the new social studies book, Ron excused himself to the bathroom, and didn't come back until 10 minutes before class was over.  
  
Soon after, he and Kim headed to lunch.  
  
"You feeling okay Ron? You were in the bathroom for an awfully long time." Kim said, plopping her tray down on the table and sitting beside Monique.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Ron smiled, and sat down by Kim. Rufus poked out of his pocket, and surveyed the mess of food on his tray. With a squeal, he dove in and began devouring it.  
  
"Sure?" Kim asked, as she began poking around at the food on her trey. Ron nodded.  
  
"So, what are we doing after school today?" Kim asked, addressing Monique and Ron.  
  
"Bueno Nacho?" Rufus asked hopefully.  
  
"Actually, I've got to baby-sit. My cousin Annie is coming over, and she's a royal pain." Monique sighed.  
  
Kim laughed, "Yeah, I know how you feel."  
  
The bell rang, so they all got up to dump their trays. Kim and Ron had taken their books to lunch with them, so they headed off to Math class.  
  
~!~!~  
  
"Man, why are we using letters in Math class?" Ron moaned, hitting his head on his desk in exasperation.  
  
"Ron, It's easy." Kim said, "Take 57 multiplied by 5, and then substitute -6 for n."  
  
Ron looked at her blankly.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, "Here, use my calculator." She handed him her calculator, and showed him how to do it. "See?" She asked, "Easy."  
  
"Mmm, if you say so K.P." Ron mumbled, wondering why math had to be so hard.  
  
~!~!~  
  
After Science class, Kim and Ron were headed back to their lockers to get their books for English class.  
  
"Man, Science homework, Math Homework..." Ron complained, "I hope we don't have English homework t..."  
  
He trailed off, becoming silent. His books dropped to the floor loudly.  
  
"Ron?" Kim asked, stopping to see what he was staring at. He was looking at his locker door.  
  
Which had a big red swastika spray painted on it.  
  
~!~!~!~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Yes. I realize I am evil spawn and have kept you all waiting for months. LogtarPantsonfire gave me a big kick in the pants, and I owe him a BIG thank you. BIG BIG BIG Thank you. If it weren't for you, I probably would not have continued this story. So, everybody give him a hand!  
  
And, I also have to thank all my lovely, lovely reviewers who by now have probably begun to wield pitch forks and are preparing to roast marshmallows and Oscar Myer Wieners upon my head. Anyways—I still love you guys [As long as you don't flame me. I will laugh at you while pouring tapioca pudding upon your sorry, sorry head that contains no brain cells. Not saying mine does]  
  
So, without further interruption—I present to you—in all it's entirety—CHAPTER 2!  
  
Yes. Let's get jiggy with it now, shall we? By the way—Since Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable are hence forth un-named, I have taken the liberty to giving them names :) Mrs. Stoppable's name is going to be Karen, and Mr. Stoppable's will be Matthew. Yes—that they shall be.  
  
!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
!!!!!  
  
"So Ron, how was your day?" Ron's mother asked as he entered the living room, threw down his bag, and plopped himself into a chair. "You're home early, is something wrong?" Of course, she _knew_ what was wrong. The school nurse had called home and told her exactly what had happened—she figured that Ron needed to tell her on his own though.  
  
"Uh—no, nothing's wrong mom." Ron answered, and then with a glance at her unchanged face he added, "Why don't we talk about this later, okay? I think I'm gonna' go nap and put Rufus in his cage."  
  
Mrs. Stoppable gave her son an understanding gaze, and then set the matter aside. She would have to discuss it with her husband, and she how they should go about talking to their son.  
  
In her head she wondered who could have possibly pulled such a horrid prank—they had no enemies in this town, none that they were aware of. Although they were the only Jewish members of their community, they attended temple in Upperton, where there were a large amount of citizens of Jewish faith. Karen hoped it was just a prank, pulled out of stupibility and no thought, and not a real threat.  
  
Ron lay on his bed, covers strewn across the floor. His eyes were open, and were focused vaguely on a few stains on the white ceiling. One question kept repeating itself in his head, "_Why_?" Why would someone do something like_ this_? Did anyone really hate him enough to do something like this? Sure, a lot of people disliked him because he was a '_nerd_', or '_weird_' or whatever else they called him behind his back—and sometime to his face. But, was this a prank? Or was someone really trying to warn him? He really didn't want to think about it right now. His phone rang three times, and finally the answering machine picked it up.  
  
_"Ron, it's Kim. Please pick up the phone, I know you're home. Listen, I'm here if you want to talk. They got your locker all cleaned up."_ She paused for a few moments, waiting for him to pick up. After he didn't, she resumed talking. _"Ron, it was a prank. A horrible, stupid prank, at that, but please don't get too worked up about it. We'll find out who did it, they'll get in trouble, and it will be like nothing ever happened. Okay? Call me when you feel better. Bye."  
_  
Ron sighed as he heard the click of her ending the message, and then stared un-blinkingly at the red light of the answering machine signaling he had a message. He pressed the 'delete' key, erasing the message. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.  
  
About an hour later Kim called again. He let the answering machine pick up the message for the second time, and closed his eyes while listening to it.  
  
_"Ron, I know you probably don't want to talk right now. It's not making it any better though. So, when you want to talk to me, just give me a call. Maybe Bueno Nacho at 7? How's that sound? Well, I hope I'll se you there. Feel better—Kim."  
  
_He glanced at his clock—5:00. He still had 2 hours to make up his mind if he was going to meet Kim or not. He was in mid-thought when he heard his mother call up for him to come downstairs. Ron groaned—it meant his dad was home. Therefore, it was suppertime, and therefore he would have to talk about how his school day went—which was not a very happy matter.  
  
"Coming mom!" He sighed, and mumbled something to Rufus as he hoped off his bed and proceeded downstairs.  
  
"Ronald," His father acknowledged him, "How was your day?" Karen shot Ron a smile, and nudged Matthew on, "Anything go on today?"  
  
"Nope." Ron answered quickly as he sat down in his chair and spooned some soup into his bowl.  
  
He noticed his mom giving his father a sideways glance, but ignored it as he slurped some of the soup off his spoon.  
  
"Ronald—we need to talk." Karen said, placing her hand on his.  
  
"'Bout what?" He asked nervously. Did they know?  
  
"About what happened at school today." Matthew told him. Oh yeah. _He knew_.  
  
Ron sighed heavily. "Well...it was just this—"  
  
He was cut off as a loud, '_Plop, plop_.' Sound was heard from outside. The Stoppable family immediately raced outside, to find their house completely covered in cracked eggs, toilet paper, and red paint. 


End file.
